


you like to (muk)bang?

by Summer_Pond



Series: Pining Chronicles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), keith is low-key a sugar daddy, mukbang!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Other people his age spend their money on products, designer goods or saving their money for a rainy day. Keith, on the other hand? He decidedly spent his money on supporting his favorite mukbang streamer. Oh and pining after both the talkative streamer and his mysterious boyfriend whose presence was only known through conversations in the videos.(In which Keith is seriously thirsty (and probably is like low-key Lance and Shiro’s Sugar Daddy?)





	you like to (muk)bang?

**Author's Note:**

> MMM so this is the beginning of a new series I'm starting which consist of different short-stories of one or two parties pining after the third individual. This is gonna be fun. I'm uploading the same story on my Tumblr, although the ao3 one will have extra stuff and be a little bulkier. Leave a comment if you enjoyed the premise!

"So this is easily one of the most calorie heavy foods I've ever eaten, and that includes the absolute hell of the sundae cake I ate a few months back. Which had been piled on by every single topping I could get my hands on." Lance rubbed his nose, gesturing at a load of greasy food laid in front of the hungry man, plates piled up with chips, sausages, buckets of chicken in white plastic containers with cold green tea in a tall glass bottle, with the small portable cooker taking up a third of the screen. "I'm kinda terrified like all this oil isn't going to be great for my skin, but man. Food is too delicious to pass up." Lance winks at the camera, to his thousands of fans that are eagerly watching the Cuban man shovel food into his gut. "I hope you're all enjoying the show as much as I am!" He finishes off with his signature finger-guns shooting directly to the person behind the screen.

Lance carefully used nearby tongs to place the sausages onto the small cooker next to him, making sure the mic was close enough to pick up the sizzling sounds and pops of the meat as it warmed up.  While he waited for the food to cook, he stabbed at the hot chips, placing them one by one into his mouth, chewing and alternating between taking sips of his tea before starting to chatter. "So I know a lot of you weren't expecting a stream right now, believe me, this wasn't planned either. But an emergency came up." Lance's expression grew pinched as he swallowed the mush in his mouth. "Some knobhead ran his car into ours while we were waiting at the red lights. Our bumper got knocked off and it looks like there's going to be extra money needed to cover further damage. Money that, uh we don't have at the moment." Lance winched, before looking sheepish at the camera. "Hence why this stream is out of schedule and why I'm eating all these greasy foods even though I know this is going to kill my perfect complexion. Isn't that right Shiro?"

 

"It'll be alright. You've done worse." A low murmur was uttered, as Lance lifted his eyes up to look beyond the camera to where his boyfriend was, hidden away from attention and from the camera focus.

 

"But Shiroooo, I can already feel a pimple growing on my skin!" Lance dramatically complained tapping his cheek and giving a low pout.

 

"Watch the sausages before you burn them." An amused reply was offered as Lance changed his attention to his cooker, flipping the meat and wafting the aroma up before sighing.

 

"How can something so delicious be so bad for me?" Lance prodded at the meat, nodding his head when he decided they were at an acceptable state of cooked, before putting them onto his plate and cutting them into small pieces.

 

"I don't know Lance. I ask that question every day."

 

Lance shrugged, smacking his lips, smearing the grease along his mouth, the shine glistening from the action. He made sure to chew thoughtfully, gulping down the food slowly and letting conversations flow through in between bites.

 

He finished the sausages and chips, already halfway through his green tea, before moving on to the chicken. Using both his hands to grasp the meat and biting into it, carefully ripping through the crunchy outer layer, each sound being picked up the mic. The white flesh underneath was stripped away, the grease from the chicken staining Lance's hands, prompting him to lick at it, his tongue sliding up his bronze skin all while keeping a steady gaze to the camera. He flickered his eyes to the view-count that was rapidly growing even though it was an impromptu stream. Donations were coming in every few minutes which made his heart soar. Something good was going to come out of this ridiculous amount of fatty and oily foods feast. He made sure to give thanks to every donator, watching as the money accumulated was going to hit $250. There still was $750 more until the goal would be reached, which did worry him, but he was going to take whatever he could get. He finished the last chicken wing, placing each of his fingers in his mouth to suck on the last remaining grease his hands were dipped in, making sure to let a noticeable pop as each digit left his mouth. After all his digits had been cleaned he licked the bottom of his lip with his tongue before giving a wide grin to the camera. "Thanks to everyone who joined today. A shout out to every one of you who donated, I seriously appreciate all of you all! Lance signing off to 'Ah mukCain you've done it again!' I'll eat with you guys next time!"

 

Lance closed the broadcast, sighing as he relaxed into his chair, patting his full stomach. His phone buzzed and he checked the notification. His eyes widened from the deposit entered, seconds after he finished.

 

[imb@tm@n] has donated $800.

 

Holy shit. It was his mysterious but very generous donator who consistently blew Lance away from how much money the individual had spent over the months helping Lance and Shiro pay their bills.

 

_____

Keith definitely had more money than he ever thought he would need as a young adult. Sure, the setback was the fact he had no biological family so it wasn't all great. But he managed.  The trust fund had been open to him once he had turned eighteen, and he had been lost to what he should do with the abundance of money his parents had left him. He didn't care for flashy designer clothes or merchandise, buying simple and practical clothes outweighed the desire to deck himself in ridiculous fashion trends, so clothes were out of the area of spending. He didn't care to impress anyone, but he did spurge on his motorbike, he'll admit that area of spending to continuously upgrade his vehicle that he has dubbed 'Red' made a decent dent into his bank account. But other than that, there was nothing he was interested in spending money on. Until he stumbled upon a stream of an energetic person multitasking between eating and sharing his life experience in the same breath. That was when Keith finally found a reason to throw his money around and also the same time when he fell straight into pinning after the gorgeous and chatterbox Lance McCain who streamed eating dishes in front of a camera for thousands of people to watch. Oh, and Lance's boyfriend Shiro who while never had shown his face before, Keith was also pretty damn sure that he was smitten with the other man too. Keith really hated his life sometimes.

Case in point, Lance had set up an unexpected stream while Keith was in a lecture. There was no way that the Korean man was going to miss any streams so he pulled out his earphones and tuned out the discussion around him, making sure to instead pay attention to Lance hungrily eat through a load of fatty foods. He huffed whenever Lance made a joke, tried to listen closer whenever Shiro spoke, and his breath hitched whenever Lance slowly licked his lips or skin to consume the grease drenched over the skin, making sure to repeat several scenes with attentiveness. Okay, so yeah, it was probably a little creepy how invested he was about these two people who he would probably never talk or meet, but whatever. Everyone needed a hobby, right? His just happened to revolve around throwing copious amounts of money at strangers who were way too hot (at least that's what Keith imagined Shiro would be, because if Lance was already gorgeous enough, then his boyfriend would surely be equally as attractive) and super out of his league. Did he mention they were dating? Because it wasn't like Keith needed any more reason to feel guilty as he watched lovingly from behind a screen at the banter and affection between his two persons of interest.

 

All he wanted to do was scream about cute Lance’s antics were, every cheeky smile, bad pun, and interesting story-time dragged him deeper into the pit that revolved around his interest and desire to know a little more about Lance. He wanted to share the same experience with Shiro, gentle but firm Shiro who Lance had described was an illustrator for children’s books and volunteered for the local fire-fighter crew in his spare time. But he was in public, so he did the next best thing which consisted of him muffling his mouth and trying to press his head against the table as he watched with rapt attention to the unexpected stream.

 

Keith had it bad. He had it really really bad.

 

Still didn’t stop him from throwing down cash consistently every month to support his favorite streamer. Such as how he filled up the goal needed for Lance’s stream without a second thought after the live feed finished. It was going to a good cause, okay?

 

_____

 

"I kinda feel bad for this person to donate so much and not get much in return? Maybe we could do a little meet-and-greet with a video call, just as a thank you for saving our ass from the repairs." Lance carefully brought up as he stared at his boyfriend who had been inking his illustrations.

 

"Would that include me? Is that how you want me to debut?" Shiro gently answered back, lifting his head up to return Lance's gaze, as the younger man bit his lip with worry.

 

“Yeah, considering they’ve been also contributing to donating monthly as well. I think we should start establishing you as well to the audience. Think we could have a practice trial with this person, just to see how it would work out if we went official.” Lance casually spoke, directing his feelings to his boyfriend who appeared to be in deep thought.

 

“Alright,” Shiro articulated after a moment of silence, “Go and set up a time with our generous donator.”

 

“Thanks Shiro! You’re a babe.” Lance exclaimed, pressing a peck on his boyfriend’s lips, feeling the grin that appeared as Shiro laughed, wrapping a hand around Lance’s waist and pulling in for a longer kiss.

 

_____

Keith blinked. He fluttered his eyelashes a few times, squinting at the email like he thought it imagined it. This wasn’t real. Lance-please-notice-me-McCain had actually contacted him and had asked if Keith wanted a private video-chat with the streamer as a thank-you for the recent wad of donation. Keith pinched himself, making his skin red from the pressure. Oh God. It wasn’t a dream.

 

He had shot back a suitable time with shaky fingers, backtracking every few words from his spelling errors from the sheer fact that he was going to speak and see the object of his affections for his first-time in a private session.

 

…

 

That sounded way lewder in his head.

_____ 

Lance made himself comfortable as he waited for the video-chat to connect. Shiro was on his side, an arm wrapped around the jittery younger man, rubbing his thumb against Lance’s nicely-ironed shirt for this occasion. He shouldn’t be nervous, it was just a casual chat with a fan, there was no need to be so worried. Granted, this would be the first time Shiro would be in the limelight but ‘imb@t@n’ had never shown any trouble before. Also the fact that this mysterious donator called himself Batman meant that they were a total dork. Lance was willing to say, harmless even. Shiro continued to comfort Lance, warmly pressed against his body, soothingly whispering sentences to calm down Lance’s rapid heartbeat. “It’ll be alright. If it comes down to it, I’ll be okay with being in the spotlight. But I trust your judgment, and if you trust this person enough to set-up a private chat then I feel safe.” 

“You’re a great pick-me-up, Shiro. Who needs coffee when I have you in my life?” Lance teased back, feeling calmer after hearing his boyfriend’s reassurance.

The video chat finally was completed on the other side and their donator appeared in a tight black undershirt with coal hair framing the man’s face, around sharp cheekbones and straying along the individual’s shoulders while a violet-gaze met his blue ones, Lance was definitely sure that not only was Mr Rich-Pants a dork but a clear hottie as well.

 

“Holy shit you’re cute.” Lance blurted out watching as the person on the other screen pinked at the compliment.

 

“You shouldn’t scare your poor fan Lance.” Shiro playfully admonished, capturing the stranger’s attention, watching as the latter gasped and realized Shiro’s presence.

_____

 

Shiro turned out to be way hotter than Keith imagined.

 

 

Keith was so so screwed.

 

 


End file.
